


The Life They've Built

by Ralemalt



Series: Us Against the World [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Sibling Incest, Slight Smut, playful threatening to an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: They've worked hard for the life they now share, and it's honestly perfect.





	The Life They've Built

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WinterFRE Raffle! This idea kind of came out of nowhere, but I really enjoy it and I hope you do too <3
> 
> This is also a sequel to [What Matters Most](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8366401), and while you don't necessarily have to read that one to get what's going on, it would give you insight as to why everything is happening. (Except for maybe the rooster. I have no explanation for him.) Also, I'd just really appreciate any feedback on a fic I'm proud of :)
> 
> **Prompt:** 35\. Fiki+sleepy intimacy
> 
> Going for digital prizes!

The sound of a rooster's crow pierced the peaceful morning atmosphere and brought Kili out of sleep. The sound wasn't as startling now after months of starting the day this way, but it certainly wasn't Kili's favourite way to wake up in the mornings.

He automatically sought out the sleep warm body beside him and curled up against Fili's side, allowing his eyes to close again. Lazing the day away wasn't exactly an option, but he could steal a few more moments.

Fili was stretched out on his stomach, face only half smooshed into his pillow. His unbraided hair was a mess, and he was snoring lightly. His face was completely lax and at peace, and seeing that alone caused a sleepy smile to from on Kili's face. It hadn't always been this way, so Kili was happy to see the change.

One would think that leaving everything behind would have been hard, but it had actually been the easiest choice they'd ever made. It had meant being free to be together as they were always destined to be, without the hostility and nastiness from those who couldn't accept them.

No. The hardest part had been dealing with Fili's lingering guilt at having been forced to make the choice at all, as if he'd been the sole cause of their people’s narrow mindedness. What had made it most difficult was that it hadn't mattered what Kili had said to make him believe otherwise; the guilt was something Fili had had to deal with.

Stubborn Durins.

Stubborn overprotective brothers who insisted on carrying the weight of the blame.

But things had worked out in the end. Kili had known they would as long as the two of them stuck together. Kili would gladly take on the world as long as Fili was standing at his side.

There was another demanding cry from outside.

Perhaps taking on the world was a little much right now. They'd deal with the rooster first.

Stupid bird. But no matter how annoying the sound was, Kili couldn’t help but love every moment of their new life. Even if it meant waking before the sun was up.

He fondly remembered the day Fili came home with what had looked like a scrawny mud covered goblin. Apparently he'd found the tiny, pathetic lump of feathers trapped in some drying mud along the road toward their farm. It had been raining off and on for days, so there had been plenty of mud to get stuck in.

They'd cleaned the bird up and nursed him back to heath, and affectionately named him _Dinner_. He was Fili's ever present shadow around the farm.

That rooster knew and remembered how his One had saved his life and would constantly follow Fili around the farm like Kili had seen dogs and some cats do to their human masters. And even though Fili cursed and complained and regularly threatened to eat the thing - hence the name - he never seemed to mind having a bird perched on his shoulder or even his head while he worked, and he was always conscious of having one underfoot.

Most days Fili claimed to regret it because he enjoyed sleeping in every once in a while, but Kili knew better. He loved that bird.

Awake now and grinning in amusement of the memories, Kili shifted his attention to the still sleeping form of his One, smiling at the fact that Fili hadn't been woken by the sound. He'd either learned to ignore it or had stuffed cotton in his ears again. Kili's grin turned more mischievous as he leaned closer to nip at an exposed ear, checking to see if there really was any cotton.

Nope. Not this time. The archer nipped a little harder than before because if he was up, Fili needed to be up too.

A grunt of surprise told Kili that he'd done the job the rooster couldn't. "What is it?" Fili slurred, most of his words getting lost in the pillow he'd been drooling into.

Kili soothed his nip with a kiss before shuffling closer and forcing Fili to move until the older dwarf threw an arm around him and Kili was successfully tucked against him. "Your admirer is demanding your presence." He tried to keep his voice neutral and not teasing.

Fili's huff meant he'd failed at that. "Stupid bird." The blond mumbled not having even opened his eyes yet. "I didn't teach him to make that noise." He complained.

Kili chuckled, pressing his cheek against Fili's chest and nuzzling into the warm skin until he could clearly hear the steady beat of the heart that he called his. "Pretty sure it's just something they do."

As if the bird knew he was being talked about, he crowed loudly again.

Fili groaned and curled around Kili, pulling the blankets over their heads as if that would help drown out the sound.

Kili let him, smiling as he closed his eyes too. He enjoyed mornings like this, despite the noise outside. They could just take their time and be lazy now that they didn't have any pressing responsibilities. The ponies and chickens needed to be fed, and the forge needed to be lit, but there wasn't a council meeting they had to get ready for, or any training they needed to rush to, or a hostile kingdom to try and oversee.

It was just them.

The way it always had been, and the way it always should be.

The crowing sounded like it was coming from just outside the window.

Well. Them and the rooster apparently.

Fili's groan was also a half whine, but it was clear he'd given up on getting anymore sleep. They were quiet for a few beats, soaking up the comfortable peace they'd only ever found in each other.

Then Fili turned to him, and in the dim light filtering in through the window, Kili saw a smile appear. "Good morning." A nose bumped into Kili's as warm lips claimed his own in a good morning kiss. _This_ was Kili's favourite way to wake up in the mornings.

"Good morning." He returned in a quiet murmur, wrapping his arms around Fili to keep him close.

Fili wasn't planning on going anywhere as he kissed Kili again, slow and lazy since neither of them was really in a hurry.  When the kiss deepened with intent, Kili shifted more onto his back while pulling Fili on top of him.

A teasing hand snuck under the sleeping shirt he'd worn to bed and lightly caressed his bare thigh, causing the younger dwarf to gasp into the kiss. It was answered by a knowing smirk as Fili's mustache tickled the sides of Kili's cheeks.

If slow, sleepy morning sex wasn't Kili's favourite kind, then he would have done something to knock that smugness out of his brother. But as it was, he was too busy spreading his legs to give Fili room to settle between them to think much more of it.

The rooster crowed again, but Kili barely even noticed as a warm hand closed around his morning arousal, stroking almost absent-mindedly. He could feel Fili's own hardness pressing against his hip as the elder rocked against him, and with just a little shift, they could align properly.

Before he could do that, the rooster called again, and while Fili ignored it in favour of tasting Kili, a sudden stray thought caused Kili to laugh.

Fili pulled away rather abruptly, startled by the sudden outburst. His hand retreated as he pushed himself up a little so he could clearly see Kili's face. "What's so funny?"

Caught in a giggling fit, Kili shook his head. "I can't tell you. You might actually kill the poor bird if I do." He tried to smother it, but it didn't work.

Hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them on each side of his head, though if Kili truly wanted to, he could have easily freed them. Fili threw a leg over Kili's waist properly and pulled himself up so he was straddling Kili's hips. "Tell me you little goblin." He demanded.

Kili licked his lips as he stared up at his One and the blue eyes almost glittering with amusement. "No." He shook his head.

"Kili." The way Fili sang out his name like a dangerous promise made Kili shiver.

"No. Not telling." Kili insisted.

"You're such a brat." Fili huffed before Kili's wrists were freed so that those fingers could dance up his sides.

"Hey no! No fair!" Kili shrieked with laughter as he (barely) tried to get away, turning what had been a sweet moment into an actual wrestling match punctuated with laughter and shouting.

By the time they tired themselves out, they were both panting and exhausted. And they hadn't even had sex!

"Tell me." Fili murmured from right next to Kili ear.

Kili smiled, too tired out to laugh again. "I just realized the irony of getting cock blocked...by a cock." He pursed his lips to hide his grin as Fili let out an unappreciated groan even as he buried his face in Kili's shoulder.

That summoned another chuckle out of Kili as he wrapped his arms around Fili and pressed an almost apologetic kiss into the blond hair.

The next time Fili looked at him it was with a glare. "You." He hissed, just barely keeping his own laughter hidden, "It's too early for puns." He declared just as the rooster crowed again. "And you," Fili at up as he spoke louder to the window, as if Dinner could hear him, "are going to be fried up and enjoyed with a good mug of ale!" He threatened as he finally forced himself out of bed.

As Fili grumbled about dumb chickens and horrible puns while getting dressed, Kili lay where he was, grinning like a loon as he watched and listened, wondering how in Middle Earth his life could be any better.

The answer was that it couldn't, of course.

Once finished, Fili came back to the bed and leaned down enough to give Kili one more parting kiss. He'd pulled his hair back and out of the way, but Kili had long since gotten used to the lack of braids weaved within the gold. "I _am_ going to have my way with you this evening. Rooster be damned." His voice was low and full of promise, and planted seeds of anticipation in Kili's stomach.

"Looking forward to it." Kili gave him one last kiss before Fili finally managed to tear himself away, disappearing through the door and then out of their home.

Kili knew he needed to get up too, but couldn't bring himself to do it just yet because it would disturb the sense of utter peace that he was feeling.

This probably wasn't what Fate had meant for them: living away from their family and friends. Forced out after fighting so hard for a mountain and kingdom that had almost cost them each other.

But that was okay. There was still correspondence between them and those who mattered, and Kili was finding that this life suited them far better than fancy crowns and disrespectful citizens. He wouldn't trade what they had for all the gold in Erebor.

Kili's attention was drawn to the window when the sudden rustling of wings flapping and a rooster cawing was heard. It was quickly followed by a surprised almost squawking sound as Fili was all but tackled by a feathery fiend.

There was an exasperated sigh, and Kili could easily picture the glare his brother was most likely giving the rooster. It would be fond, and the corners of his mouth would be twitching in an attempt not to smile. It was a look Kili received quite often himself, and it was only reserved for a special few.

"Do we have to do this every day? I swear I'm going to pluck every feather from your body and make a pillow out of you." Fili threatened, his voice growing fainter and fainter as he walked away from the house.

No. He wouldn't trade any of this for the world. It was perfect.

And it was theirs.


End file.
